


Daryl's day

by Orangeeeee



Category: Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:45:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2324243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orangeeeee/pseuds/Orangeeeee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl recalled his life when Rick lost his mind for losing Lori,he intended to comfort their leader,while Rick didn't buy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daryl's day

一开始和这个小队同行时，merle还在，他们兄弟两个整天厮混在一起，和其他人格格不入，那些还自以为有格调的文明人看不起Daryl兄弟俩，Daryl和merle也恶心他们自以为是，相看两相厌，两兄弟跟着默认的领导Shane随队前进，反正两人都不是爱动脑子的人。

之后，merle去了城里找补给，回来了一个金发碧眼的警长，merle呢？

Daryl跟一切说他哥坏话的人打了一架，心里，新来的名叫Rick的dick为了枪弹提出回城，搞得火急火燎的，Daryl因此暂时没有一箭射穿这个把他哥哥留在尸群中的混蛋。

*

Daryl喊破喉咙也只找到了merle的一只手，不是咬掉的，是锯掉的，呵，这可不是什么安慰，他想把Rick从楼顶推下去，可惜他没有merle那视死如归的胆子。

*

日子还是得过，漫长痛苦而无趣。偶尔静下来想想，Daryl觉得自己就像哥哥说的那样，Pussy。队伍越走越远，人越走越少，他也越来越沉默。

他本以为自己会离队，为找merle也好为不与这群仇人为伍也罢，他没有，独自一人很危险，也很无助，他知道自己在当初的心理斗争中退缩了，他跟着队伍继续行动。Sophia失踪时，他以为自己会是最无所谓的一个，结果他是最拼命的一个，拿不起也放不下，他嘲讽自己。Shawn干掉了胖子Otis，他是第一个看出来的，但他什么都没说，他不想卷进那群人的破事，还有他不太想承认的是，他不想被Shawn报复，他不一定打不过他，但Shawn太阴险，Daryl不敢冒这个险。

比起merle，Daryl想得太多，担心的太多，他从小就很能打，但他从来都不带头。他小时候被别的孩子用石头敲破了头，也一般只是吓唬对方到尿裤子，不会报以拳脚。他跟着merle，跟着别人，他对说merle领头很麻烦，merle笑话他一辈子做人家的狗，Daryl冲动之下狠揍了毫不知情的小地头蛇。

他在半昏迷中看到了merle，merle又说了和当初一样的话，“y’re his bitch now？”

“i’m not anyone’s bitch.”他忙着给自己辩解。

大难未死让他暂时忘了这个不清醒的小插曲。Daryl自己都没发现，其实他做的比狗都好。

Rick够果断，够狠辣，Daryl不知不觉拜倒在他的气势之下，即使被人说是rick的马仔，也只撇个嘴表示不屑，他就像是rick的左右手，时刻在他身边，任他差遣，有人威胁rick，Daryl总在任何人之前反应过来，架起随时蓄力的十字弩对准对方的脑袋。

他还是不常说话，私下里大家默默达成共识，Daryl若开金口，rick一般会按照Daryl的意思行事，其效果胜过枕边人。沉默者的话语有力道，何况Daryl是个可贵的明眼人。

*

无奈世事难料，却也在情理之中，rick唯爱的枕边人先他一步见了无能的上帝。Daryl无缘得见rick疯狂砍杀行尸的盛景，他也不愿看。他拿着扫荡回来的奶瓶，抱着rick刚出生的小女儿。

她看起来那么小。

Daryl耳边似乎还回荡着rick撕心裂肺的吼声，心想初乳居然是他一个大男人给喂的。小小的粉嫩的一坨肉在Daryl怀里静静的躺着，小眼睛紧闭着。

“feeling better？You little ass kicker.”你一定要长成一个坚强的小混蛋，这世界比你老妈肚子里险恶太多。Daryl微笑着看着小婴儿。

随口的一句成了小家伙的绰号，Daryl想要是自己挂了，好歹还在小家伙身上留下了什么。

*

Daryl觉得Carl小子比起他老子更像Shane的儿子，Lori的死似乎没给Carl带来什么影响，他似乎自然地接受了亲生母亲的离世，甚至送了她一程。

*

大家轮流照顾新生的小婴儿，介于孩子唯一的监护人现在还在发疯，没有给她一个确定的名字，索性都叫她“小拽女”，Daryl挺开心。

在女人和女孩们忙碌的时间，Daryl会帮忙看孩子，他其实很愿意玩小家伙，但碍于面子他也不好意思从carol或beth怀里要过孩子抱抱。

他抱着小拽女举过头顶，给她做鬼脸，她还不会笑，但眼睛亮亮的，还吐着口水泡泡，说明她心情不错。他把婴儿抱回怀里，让她抓自己的大拇指，小小嫩嫩的手抓不过来Daryl又粗又硬的手指头，于是他换成小拇指。

“作为一像你这样的男人，你带孩子的技术娴熟的让我惊讶万分，你已经够格当她的妈妈了。”carol神不知鬼不觉的站到了Daryl身边。

Daryl习惯了carol开玩笑一样的调戏，笑了笑，“什么叫我这样的？”

“恩……无意冒犯，我以为你是那种以为孩子很麻烦，不会要孩子也不会带孩子的人，说实话第一天你给宝宝喂奶我就很惊讶，连许多女人都不知道奶瓶要竖着拿。”carol坐到Daryl身边，伸手摸了摸小婴儿粉嫩的脸蛋儿。

“我带过孩子。”

“你有过孩子？”

“朋友的。”

“给我讲个故事吧。”carol笃定不走了。

Daryl没跟她讨价还价，他换了个姿势，托着小拽女让她躺在自己腿窝里。“Marshall的孩子四个月大时，他被逮去蹲号子了，他那婊子姘头扔下孩子自己跑了，就把孩子丢在家里的床上。也是那孩子命大，我经过他家时碰巧想去看一眼，就看见了他，快死了一样。”Daryl用鼻子叹气，“那时候merle在服役，我过了段正常生活，打工养孩子，养了有一年半多，他都会叫我老爸了，我告诉过他我不是他爸爸，他是没听懂还是不听。”他苦笑了一下，“后来Marshall遇到贵人了，提前出狱，他说他要带着孩子走，去密歇根州，他也没办法。于是就这么不了了之。”Daryl盯着小拽女，她看不懂他的心酸。

“我很遗憾。”Carol抚摸Daryl的背，“我能问问他叫什么吗？”

“Tim，我这么叫他，他老爸怎么叫他我就不知道了。”

“他会记得你的。”

Daryl哼哼两声，“他恐怕不一定活着。”他摸摸怀里婴儿小小的脑袋，“如果我能活下去，好歹还有可能给小拽女当教父，rick愿意的话。”

“说什么。你一定会活着。Rick也不可能不愿意。”carol拍了一把Daryl的肩。

Daryl对着carol微笑，“thanks.”他把小拽女交到carol手里，背起脚边的十字弩，“我去走走。”

*

Daryl再次见到rick已经是将近一周以后的事了，Hershel见过狼狈不堪的rick，Daryl看到的他打扮的人模狗样可以直接走进法庭。

他谈吐正常，丝毫没有当时的疯狂劲，大家都以为rick恢复了正常。

*

是Michonne发现了端倪，她看见rick神经病一样对着空气演感情戏。果不其然，最后rick在一群寄宿者面前幻觉大爆发。

这可不是什么好兆头，但Daryl不是心理医生也不是知心哥哥，他对carol投来的求助的目光倍感无奈。

他亲眼见过rick被惹毛的时候一斧头砍碎对方头盖骨的场景，rick皮笑肉不笑的表情Daryl每次想起都混身发毛，招惹这种状态的rick他觉得自己真的有点缺胆子。

即使做不了什么，好歹做点什么。Daryl不会安慰人，他和rick外出打猎，看着rick心不在焉的拿木棍不停拨脚边的草，做了无数的心理准备，眼看太阳开始发红，两人却越来越往树林深处走，Daryl决定说点什么。

“最近……打猎挺困难的。”Daryl开始没话找话。

“恩。”

“……”尴尬的沉默。

“小拽女她，你想给她起个什么什么名字，Carl都快开始列表了。”

“我还没想。”

“Carl说可以叫她Sophia、Amy、Patricia、Andrea，当然Judith、Carolina、Ashley也是不错的名字，”Daryl瞥了一眼rick的脸色，逃避着他的目光，“不过如果你想纪念她的母亲，就叫她Lori……”

大脑尚未反应，Daryl突然被一股大力抵在树上，rick发红的眼睛死死瞪着他，“不许你提她。”rick咬着牙一字一顿地说。

“操，”Daryl被摔得有点怒，提高声音对rick说，“别怪我老兄，你得过这一关。”他握住rick的手想把它撕开，“Carol没了孩子和丈夫，她也没疯，你没了老婆，但你还有Carl，还有个小女孩。路还长着，没有Lori还能有别人……”

“你他妈怎么敢说这种话！！”rick吼着拽住Daryl的领子又一次狠狠撞在树上。

“我他妈必须说！！”Daryl也拽住rick的领子吼回去，“你他妈是领队！你垮了让其他人怎么办？你现在不是为了自己活，你为了所有人活！！”

“Lori死了！！我是为了她才活下来！我一开始就是为了她才活下来的！你知道么，我现在和外面那群丧尸没什么区别，去你妈的为了所有人活！！Carl和我说他长大了，他不用我了，他说我不适合领队了。哈，他说的没错，你和Glenn和Hershel，你们都能好好的保护这群人，我也是时候休息了，替我照顾孩子们。”rick又开始皮笑肉不笑，只不过这次不是狠戾，是绝望。

Daryl看不下去这样的rick，他抬起拳头，对着rick的颧骨挥下去，他做好打一架或被打一顿的准备。

Rick一个趔趄，后脚稳住身子右拳紧接着飞出去。

Daryl狠狠撞到身后的树上，他下巴中了一击，似乎扭到脖子。

Rick一个跨步走向Daryl，Daryl想自己大概要挨揍了，他回想rick的习惯，想是先防护肚子还是脑袋。然而他没想到，他没想到rick的下一步动作。

Rick逼到他身前，掰过他的头，咬上他的嘴。

Daryl猜想自己的眼睛这辈子都没这么大过。

他愣住了，瞪大眼睛愣在那里，半张着嘴任凭rick蹂躏，任凭rick的手从捧着他的脸到搂着他的腰。

Daryl好半天才想起自己需要反抗一下，但rick把他搂的紧紧的。rick把头埋进Daryl的领子里。Daryl轻推了一下，rick并不动弹，他似乎听到憔悴的男人在低声嘟囔着什么。

“p……don’t……let me……l……e”

心里咯噔一下。他也许需要点安慰，Daryl想。虽然这个直男刚刚出乎预料的冒犯了自己，Daryl看着rick的可怜样，自我安慰说他这是情绪失控。

暗骂着自己心软的像个娘们，Daryl犹豫着伸出手，别扭的抱住rick的头和背，把他圈在自己怀里。

Daryl从不寻求抚慰，这在他的生活里行不通，但他知道受伤是什么感受。

他想大概抱一会rick会正常，他们回到监狱，彼此像高中生一样尴尬几天互相避而不见，或者rick大气点，给他道个歉说个谢，两人还是好兄弟，忘了这档子破事。Daryl不大的脑仁里回旋着几种有限的解决办法，直到rick再一次让他当机。

Rick突然用力把他拱到树上，手拽开他的短袖夹克，把他里面那件破破烂烂的线衫掀到胸膛上面去。

“HEY！你他妈在干什么！”Daryl挣扎起来，rick的手覆在他胸口上，拇指揉搓着他的乳头。

Daryl用拳头狠揍rick的后背，rick闷哼一声，重重咬了一口他的脖子，Daryl疼得吸气，rick趁机抓住Daryl的两只手腕，直接按到他身后，拼命用力攥着。

Daryl使不上力，腿被紧紧夹在树干和rick的身体之间，整个人被压制得无法动弹。Rick又一次啃上他的嘴唇，这次他用上了舌头，狂风骤雨般的亲吻，带着铁锈味。Rick用脸颊压住Daryl的鼻子，用嘴堵着他的嘴，Daryl喘不过气来，不一会儿就憋得挣扎起来。Rick放开Daryl的嘴唇，仍然死死按着他的身体，Daryl大口喘着粗气，用力扭动身子试图挣脱。

Rick凑到Daryl头侧，嘴紧紧贴住他的耳朵，威胁性的距离，呼出的热气直接打进耳廓，“听着Daryl，别违抗我，拜托，就只是你，别违抗我，听我的。”

Daryl全身抖了一下，刚才一身的力气似乎在迅速消失。他的呼吸变得急促又颤抖，“why me……”他颤颤巍巍的问。

“please……”Rick只是这样说。

Daryl那一瞬间承认他害怕了，他本能的恐惧着不服从的后果，rick在他的野兽感官里已经有了如同alpha狼的地位，他保护着rick，并臣服于rick。

Daryl用力咬了一口腮帮子，血味蔓延开，他恨自己的懦弱，他从来都这么懦弱，merle讥讽的脸和嘲笑的话似乎又出现在眼前耳边，‘get the fuck off！’他张开嘴无声的说。

Rick试着放松了力气，Daryl没有反抗，rick把手探进Daryl裤子和上衣里，舔吻着他的下巴和脖子。Daryl闭着眼睛握着拳，该死的就像个被强奸的处女。

Rick抱着Daryl让他翻身趴在树干上，然后扒下他的裤子。

Daryl感觉自己背上毛都炸起来了，“我操你真的要——！”rick伸手掐住他的脖子把他按回树上，Daryl的后半句跟着右脸一起摔在树皮上。

“别怕。”rick本身也不话多，现在这会儿更是惜字如金，他说完这句后基本全程沉默。

Rick揽住Daryl的腰让他的臀部抬起来。他的裤子挂在膝盖上，腿微微叉开，屁股翘起贴着rick的胯部，Daryl被这婊子一样的姿势羞得满脸通红，索性把脸埋在两条手臂里。

Daryl不明白rick为什么会对一副他自己还老的身体感兴趣，他是个男人，长得也不帅，也没有不盈一握的弱鸡身材，甚至还有一身凹凸不平的伤疤。可笑的是，Daryl一直以为rick直的跟他的枪杆子一样。

Rick把头贴到Daryl的后颈上，亲吻他的脖子。他抱住他的腰，大面积的抚摸他的整个上身，他粗糙坚硬的制服裤字摩擦着Daryl光裸的臀部。

Rick往手心里吐了口口水，抹在Daryl的肛口，随意按摩几下后，他探入一根手指。

Daryl闷哼一声，那不舒服，那很疼，润滑根本不够。

Rick没什么耐心，他看Daryl不反应，就草草的插进三根手指随便扩张了几下。他抽出手指，在Daryl身后窸窸窣窣的解着腰带和拉链，他掏出自己的阴茎放在Daryl臀缝里摩擦，顺手抓住Daryl几乎毫无反映的生殖器，来回抚摸。

rick用自己龟头上那一点前列腺液涂抹到阴茎上，摩擦入口，便直接硬生生的往里塞。

Daryl习惯性忍痛，肌肉绷得紧紧的，rick看不到，他嘴唇都咬得发白了。

Rick是不知道还是装不知道，他索性当Daryl是紧张，用手掰开他的臀瓣，重新插进手指，还用力旋转了一下。

Daryl用鼻子重重的呼吸，缓解rick那根又粗又大的老二撕裂他屁股的痛苦，他不清楚rick和他老婆上床时是不是也这么横冲直撞，他就只管抱着他的腰往里捅，也不管别人是不是疼的想死。Daryl想rick或许是要报复自己刚才揍了他。

Daryl感觉自己屁股里塞了根树干，双腿发抖似乎要跪倒地上。当树干完全顶进去时他忍不住颤抖着小声呻吟出来，然而当树干动起来，他觉得自己要哭了。

开始的几下Daryl没忍住自己的声音，他死死握紧拳头，随着rick的动作大喘气一样的叫了几声。

Rick自我惩罚一样干涩的操着身下的Daryl，疼痛是双向的，rick感觉自己在操一个针管，阴茎上的皮都快撸掉了。但他不想开口让Daryl放松点，他们两个都不想开口，这场不性感的性爱就这样在沉默中进行着。

出于动物的自我保护，这种干涩没有一直残害着他们俩，Daryl体内逐渐湿润，大概是rick的功劳，他开始大幅度抽插，带着Daryl的身体左右摇晃。

随着疼痛的减少Daryl的阴茎也起了反应，它硬起来，在他的双腿之间晃来晃去。Daryl单手扶在树上，腾出一只手安慰自己的阴茎。他跟随着rick的动作调整手上的频率，一下、两下……快感比预期来得快得多，Daryl的呼吸越来越乱。

Daryl发誓以后再也不窝囊的服从rick这种要求了，别的不谈，rick自顾自的发泄感情，丝毫不理会Daryl的感受，他甚至想从地上抓起十字弩敲rick一脑袋。

突然声音拔高着喊叫出来，Daryl不清楚发生了什么，他腿一软跪倒地上，rick的阴茎滑出体外。Rick恼怒的吼了一声，跟着跪下来，扶着阴茎重新插入Daryl。

Daryl颤抖着喘息，刚才快感爆炸一般袭击了他，他的阴茎抖动着似乎要射精。身后的rick加快了速度，那种定点爆破一样的快感不断涌来。

Daryl拼命地喘着粗气，他觉得脸上湿乎乎的，不知道是泪水还是口水。他对这种快感无知又无助，心生出古怪的焦虑感，merle的声音又一次出现在脑子里。

“you’re his bitch now？”

操！Daryl狠狠地骂。他快忍不住了，而rick疯了一样的操着他。

“no……stop……”他伸手向后乱抓，希望抓到rick让他停下，仅仅抓到rick的手臂。Rick没有停下的意思，他也快要高潮了，Daryl的肠壁又热又紧，他许久没有体会这样的温暖了。

夹杂着微妙恐惧感的快感如一道白光在Daryl眼前炸开，他射得到处都是，脑子里一片空白。

Rick在Daryl体内抽插了最后几次，拔出阴茎射在空气中，浓稠的白色液体溅落在他的裤子和Daryl的后腰上。

瘫软喘息的两具肉体叠在地面上，rick趴在Daryl身上，模糊的视线在他背后上下起伏的小翅膀上无焦距的扫描着。

不等调整好气息，Daryl挣扎着爬开跟rick拉开距离，他颤颤巍巍的站起来，提着裤子。莫名的生着闷气，想冲rick喊，‘你他妈爽够了吧’，但这想想都像个女人干的，Daryl在心里嘲笑自己。

Rick也坐起来，默默的抬头看着Daryl。

Daryl整理好衣服，拾起十字弩背在背后。他一瘸一拐的往前走了两步，停下，背对着rick说：“ya made me your bitch perfectly.”讽刺般的自嘲。

“……I’m sorry.”Rick无言以对。

*

Daryl说自已也算做了一件善事，至少rick不再一门心思扎在Lori的幻觉上了，他分出心来或尴尬或抱歉的看着自己，虽然Daryl跟rick说过，别跟个娘们似的揪着不放。

Daryl没想过他们的关系会何去何从，这是小姑娘们担心的。没准哪一天，rick被咬死了，要么自己嗝屁了，Daryl不是乐观主义者，他是个现实主义生存着，被大队伍拖拉着才活到现在尚且生龙活虎，他感谢rick延了他几年的命，让他活下去有事干。

Daryl想，让森林里的意外成为记忆吧，反正等自己变成行尸后就全忘记了，还会开开心心吃rick的老二呢。

用鼻子哼了一声，Daryl继续削着手里的箭。


End file.
